A Blind Follower
by Envious Sloth
Summary: A sort of AU that takes place where Kuzuryuu is murder-crazed. With the help of his childhood friend Pekoyama, they both rise to become the infamous duo that the police are coming after. Will these killers ever get caught?
1. Introduction

_New York - December 25th_

_"Hello all, and may I say Merry Christmas from your favorite radio channel. I am filled with such grief to inform you that an incident has occurred in our lovely town. A local park near the art museum has been flooded with dead bodies, surrounding the little pond. The police continue to investigate these bodies with care, taking notes to wounds and trends between each of the bodies. So far in their investigation, there have been no signs of wounds whatsoever and each of these people were dressed formally with some sort of body art on them, notably the substances that spewed from the mouth. The police have already figured that the substances were not drugs—rumors have said that it was some sort of lipstick... Odd isn't it? As of now, we still have no information about who would do such a horrid thing, but the officials are calling this the new crime of the century. I'll continue informing you listeners about any updates on this scene. For now, we have a guest speaker, who has seen the entire event —" _

The radio was silenced with the flick of a finger upon a switch. A girl turned over towards her "partner," who continuously laughed away, lounging in his so-called throne. The sixteen-year-old girl made her way to her crazy partner, sitting herself on the arm of his throne of silky,black cotton. The other turned away from her, leaning on the other arm, allowing his delusional laughter to persist. He let out a big sigh of happiness and joy, which bubbled in his chest as the imagery the radio told of recurred in his mind so easily as though it was right in front of him. Quickly, the small man leapt off his chair in joy.

"That. Was. Exciting," the boy spun around and headed towards the window of the hotel room to open it and let in fresh air. The girl nodded quietly to herself.

"Yes, it was," she gave a small smile of resentment that also seeped into the tone of her voice. Immediately, the dirty blonde man walked over to her, cupping both of her cheeks. With his olive green eyes, he peered straight into the burning eyes of the silver haired girl.

"Peko, hey," his voice seemed so soft that it sounded far away, as though he was trying to call for someone, "What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid that they will find us one day," Pekoyama Peko remained still as the boy began to lower his hands away from the girl's figure. The boy only laughed as a response.

"Oh, come on, " a slight tease was heard in the boy's voice, "at least we made them 'beautiful.' We did something amazing for them, Peko. You should be proud." Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu placed his hands into the pockets of his slacks before turning to the window of the room. "Well, we ought to start packing up now, yeah? Gotta leave the hotel right away tomorrow." He made his way over to a blue luggage by one of the beds in the room. It was a rather bulky luggage that fit all of his things— shirts, jeans, suits, underwear, jackets, wigs, etc.

"Right," Peko agreed, walking over to her black luggage but stopped herself. "Hold on. We have the entire day. Shouldn't we leave now?" The boy sighed tiredly.

"Really," he closed his eyes and massaged his neck, "we can't just buy tickets right away. I already have the tickets for the flight at six tomorrow." She slowly walked over to her luggage and began to organize her things. While she was doing so, she heard the other slam shut his luggage preceding a massive amount of heavy footsteps that stomped back and forth in the hotel room, which may have resulted in several footsteps depressed into the colored carpet of the room. As Kuzuryuu walked on, Peko slowed down in her process of packing up. Suddenly, the stomping paused. She refrained from turning towards the boy, so she peeked in the corner of her eye towards the boy. Standing with his hands in his slacks, the boy held his hand to his chin, holding it and rubbing it in thought. Before he looked back at her, Peko turned her attention back to her packing.

"Hey, it is still early, right? Just as you said," the tone he spoke in was one that resembles a verbal smirk. Peko remained silent and let Kuzuryuu speak on as she closed her bag and zipped it. She walked over to the hotel bed and sat as he spoke. "Heh... Hey, Peko? How about we go one more round in this dump?" He gave a slight chuckle to his self. "I mean, why not, huh?" He rushed over back to his luggage, quickly flipping it open and taking out a bottle of god-knows-what before closing the bag to stand in front of Peko. "So what do you say, Peko? Wanna do it again?" Peko remained silent and her face remained blank as though she did not understand the question, but Kuzuryuu knew her feelings. Behind that face was a sign of thought and questioning. He smiled softly towards her silent figure, knowing the answer to his question. Peko closed her eyes and looked at her master.

"As you wish, Master."

"Heh," He smirked, "then let's get ready, shall we?"

"You wanna go, Nidai?" I quickly stomped towards him with a wide smirk across my face. "I'm all ready to kick your ass right now. Come on then!"

"Not at a party, Akane!" Before I was able to punch him, he grabs at my fist and pulls it behind my back. I struggle to break loose from his grip as he dragged me towards the door. I screamed at him to let me go, but he kept talking on and on about how it was for my own good. After being thrown out and the door shutting in my face, I sighed in frustration, trying to punch the door open, but without luck, I SOMEHOW wasn't able to. I sat down, sighing in anger and looking up to the night sky. How ironic. While the damn world around me was mute with the distant sounds of people chatting and doors of houses closing, here I was sitting on the doorsteps outside of a classmate's party where the delicious treats were. I pouted looking down, and that's when I remembered that the front door was probably open. So I put my sulking to an end, and rushed over to the front. I turned the corner and that's when I heard screaming from the house. I forced myself to run faster and reached the door. I turned the knob of the door and ran inside. I stood at the hallway frozen by what I was met with. Before me was not a party of joyous people dancing and chatting with one another —there was a gathering of people falling over and dying by one another, drinks spilling and dresses flittering here and there. In the middle of all that mess, I saw my only friend and coach fall over. The tears began to perk into the corners of my eyes. I shuddered and quivered with fear.

In a shaky whisper, I managed to call to him, "N-Nidai...?" He laid there, motionless on the floor, just like any of the other bodies around him. I didn't care for the others like I did for Nidai. The only center of my attention was my best friend who stayed where he was in his position on the floor.

I ran over to him, falling to my knees before his figure. Shaking him, I began to call out his name repetitively, "Nidai! Nidai!" The tears were beginning to overwhelm me but I tried fighting them back. No way in hell am I crying. Never... But why? Why now?

"Come on, Nidai! Wake up!" His eyes showed no signs of life, even though they were wide open. My wish wasn't granted, and my body grew cold. I cried and cried over the death of my best friend, sobbing over his cold body. What the hell happened after I was gone? Why? Who did it? What did it? Questions ran in and out of my mind but all I wanted to think about was Nidai's death. The words "why" continue to reverberate in my head.

My thoughts came to an end when I heard laughing and footsteps coming to the room. In fear, I ran to the nearest room: the bathroom. I sat in the bathtub sliding the curtains to hide myself. I tried to keep my sobbing quiet so that the intruder wouldn't catch me. The questions of "who" and "why" began throb in my head once more as the intruder began to talk.

"Hahaha, Peko, isn't it great? We managed to do it once again!" A man speaks with a sort of excitement. The hell kind of person is he? Laughing and enjoying the sight of dead people... Isn't he phased by it?!

"Young Master, we must leave. " There were two people: a man and a woman. Accidentally, I looked through the gap between the curtains, allowing me to see the culprits of this crime. The man was much shorter than the lady and had messy brown hair and a white tuxedo on. The lady, on the other hand, had black hair, glasses, and a little white cocktail dress that matches her partner. However, they both quickly took their wigs off. The man had blonde hair and the woman had silver hair. What the hell is going on?

"Yeah yeah, but how much of the goods do we have left?" The lady held up two bottles of a sort of liquid; it's hard to see from here. The man looked down at the bottle while I pulled myself away from the crack, feeling a sense of fear recur in me. "Great! Let's get out of here, Peko!"

" Yes, Master," The footsteps begin to fade and become mute. Soon, it grew silent. I got up, shaking as a cold chill ran down my spine. I exited out of the bathroom, the awful smell of the dead filling my lungs. That's it. I'm going after them. I don't need the help of the police. I'm going on my own, tracking them with everything I have.


	2. New Home

_Belgium - December 27th_

"Ahh," Stretching his arms, Kuzuryuu sighed in relief after passing the security of the Ostend-Bruges International Airport, " It's so great to be past security, right, Peko?" Peko was currently adjusting her boots before adjusting her black bob cut wig's bangs so it wasn't irritating her eyes.

"I suppose it is," she says quietly back. Through his sunglasses, the other looked at her with worried eyes as though she was hurting inside.

"Are you really okay?" The boy kneeled down to meet her eyes. Quickly though, Peko just stood up and assured him that she was perfectly fine. Kuzuryuu's lips gradually curled into a smile, a smile that gave off an aura of comfort to Peko. "Good."

He stood up and turned away from her, walking towards the restrooms, with Peko following right behind. Before he entered into the restroom, he turned towards Peko, taking in a breath before he talked .

"I'll be right back." He quickly muttered before entering the restroom. The silver haired girl placed her back against the greenish-white walls as she waited for her master to come back. Soon though, she decided to take a seat on the variously colored carpet, feeling weary of walking and standing for so long in the airport. She began to close her eyes, feeling the world move on around her. The sound of hurried footsteps passing by her. The loud but distant voices of announcements about planes leaving and last calls to get on the plane. The vibration under her feet as the planes took off. The girl felt relaxed where she sat, with no one paying attention to her. She was glad that no one had caught her master so far. Despite his ego, Peko knew Kuzuryuu doubted and so did she — about everything they did.

Her thoughts came to an end when her ears perked at the sound of a clear voice speaking of a warning, judging by the tone of voice. It was hard to figure where the sound was coming from, with large crowds of people coming and going all the time, but she knew that it was the news. She turned her attention towards the voice as it spoke:

"...people who've been behind the world genocides. A witness has seen the events before her." At this, Peko arose in fear that they were talking about her. However, she kept herself from showing panic. She kept on listening. "She said that apparently they go around killing people in disguise. And just like police, she cannot figure out what they have done to kill so many and baffle the authorities. As of now, she only knows the name of one of the duo." Duo. That was the word that struck Peko. They knew who was behind the killing. Peko remained solid in her stance but she still felt as though she had been thrown into a boundless abyss of the unknown. She was agitated and wanted her master to return soon so they could leave immediately. Surely enough, her wish was granted and out of the restroom stepped Kuzuryuu in his favorite suit and the dirty blonde-streaked wig on his head. Even after doing this for so long, Peko just couldn't get use to seeing Kuzuryuu like this. Then again, he does have many disguises so she never sees him in the same outfit two days in a row at least. She stood up slowly before meeting eyes with her master.

"Let's get going," Kuzuryuu walked past her towards the rental cars. However before he got so far, the servant girl called out to him, causing him to turn back. "What is it, Peko? We gotta go." Peko walked closer to her master and whispered in his ear so no one else could hear.

"They found out," she brusquely whispered. What she spoke didn't register in his mind very much. The boy laughed away loudly as though it were a joke, but the girl continued, "When you were gone, I heard the news talk about how they found out who is behind these killings. We need to be careful." At this point, the boy's laughter died out.

"Heh, there's no way they'll find us Peko. Trust me. We've been doing this forever. They even said they figured who did it before, but look where we are! Not at jail or dead even! Hah, found out, not even..." With that, the boy casually walked on as though the conversation had not happened. Just as the loyal servant that she is, Peko followed behind him.

After about an hour of being stuck in traffic, the murdering duo managed to reach their hotel. As such, they checked in to their rooms, settling their large luggages and relaxing once more. The room was far too vast for the rest of them (actually it was meant to be a family room but that room was the only room available for the two), but that meant the beds were big as well. The scent of a strange, but sweet perfume filled the air. It was a lovely scent for Kuzuryuu as he laid his body on his bed, sprawled out as if to embrace the sweet fragrance. As for Peko, she was still settling down, checking to make sure that nothing was missing in her luggage.

Seeing her fiddle with her things, Kuzuryuu stopped her, "Hey, don't need to worry. If some of your stuff is in my luggage, too, so no big deal." Peko just nodded quietly but then a sudden thought came to the gangster boy, "Hey, why don't you go take a shower or something? We've been on that plane for way too long and God knows how long it's been from our last shower." Immediately, Peko grabbed all her clothes from her luggage for the shower.

"Then I'll be back." The silverette took off her wig and dropped it on her bed before walking into the shower room, which, compared to the rest of the hotel room, was rather small. The lonesome blonde took off his own wig and his sunglasses and got up to stretch his legs. He basically walked circles around the entire room but his little routine was stopped when he noticed some flamboyant colors upon a bland, wooden table that sat near the door to the balcony. A slip colored for advertisement was taken into his hands. Kuzuryuu read through the advertisement, which turned out to be for some sort of restaurant-bar. After doing so, he slipped the paper into his pant's pockets and glanced out the balcony.

A reddish-white sky that stood before the burning yellow sun as it said its goodbyes to the world before its counterpart came. The evening sky was always neat to Kuzuryuu, but for now that didn't really matter. What mattered now was the fact they need some food right now. He and Peko have been eating small meals lately and really, he was getting sick of it. He took out the advertisement from his pocket and looked at it once more. Sure, the restaurant wasn't all that fancy sounding, but heck, it sure beats some instant lunch right now. When his thoughts were settled, he folded the paper and put it away before walking over to the shower door.

"Hey, Peko?" He knocked to catch her attention. "It's getting late now so when you're done showering, get ready."

"Yes, Master." Such a simple reply, but that reply slightly put him on edge.

"Don't call me 'master.' I told you." Kuzuryuu groaned out of annoyance. Before he went to change out his outfit, he turned back to the door, "Oh and Peko? Don't put on a disguise."

"But then we might get caught," Oh right, she did say that the world is looking for them, right? Kuzuryuu tried to think of a solution to this problem. Ever since they started on this killing spree, they are always in costume which bothered Kuzuryuu. After all, Peko was quite attractive and wearing the costumes made him feel like he was stuck with a stranger. So distant.

"Fuck the police. Not like they're gonna come after our asses on day one. The new's still going around so most people wouldn't know anyways." He reasoned. "So you want to?"

"If you would like to," Another short reply as always.

"Then yes, get yourself ready." He ran over to his luggage and took out his favorite suit to get ready.

Red. A bright vermillion color came as a hue upon the gangster's face. However it did match the attire that the other was wearing. Peko was wearing a rather bland red dress. Well, what do you expect for a servant? The thought of no design on the dress made Kuzuryuu slightly ticked off that Peko would choose some poor dress that was found in the storage room back home, but when he realized that he was staring at Peko's figure, he grew infuriately redder and turned his attention back on the road so the bright red wouldn't get noticed and to save them from crashing. It remained silent during the entire car ride between the two, with only glances from Kuzuryuu as an attempt to start a conversation. That silence was broken when they finally reached the restaurant-bar.

"Let's go," Kuzuryuu muttered, unbuckling. Peko was already out of the car before he could open the door. In fact, she had opened the door for him! It was really embarrassing for Kuzuryuu. After all, he is the man of the relationship. Speaking of which, the male got out of the car. Grasping Peko's hand away from the car door, he closed his own door and guided her towards the restaurant after ensuring that the car was locked.

The restaurant wasn't anything special. It looked vaguely more like a bar, with the bartender controlling the counter and bottles lining up against the wall behind her. The bitter smell filled the air, and it honestly made Kuzuryuu feel a little squeamish, but he managed to find a place to sit with Peko. The entire place was hardly lit and it just made him feel a little strange within himself. If anything, it made him feel sleepy for whatever reason. Perhaps it is because of his jet lag, but whatever the case may be, he dismissed the thought and realized that Peko was talking to him.

"Young Master, there's an empty booth over there." Her long, pale finger stretched out and pointed to a table nearby the other door. It had a good distance from the bar where the drunkards had sprawled across, and it was in a nice little corner, almost hidden away with the darkness that hung across the restaurant. Without a word back to her, Kuzuryuu went straight for that table, a perfect place to discuss anything without a distraction ( save for the waiter).

After the waiter noticed the two new customers, he gave them the menu and returned to his post. Later, he came back to write down their orders before disappearing from the scene. The two remained very quiet and solemn until the food had returned. Soon, the table's atmosphere was disturbed by the continuous chomping and clinking of metals against plastered plates.

As he kept eating, Kuzuryuu thought back to the final day with his family. It wasn't anything special, considering he has grown to hate his family. His family was one of the greatest figures of the underworld, one of the top figures who are praised by the evils, possibly even the Devils' family. It's funny to him that he is doing something as bad as them as a killer, but why did he hate them? Was it being labeled and categorized with them? He doesn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to feel more like an individual, not with a group.

Little did he know, Peko noticed Kuzuryuu spacing out. She found it a little funny that Kuzuryuu is staring at his meat as though he were searching for something. His eyebrows ceased and his eyes were so focused, but she knew he had loads of thoughts in his mind.

"Is something the matter?" She snapped Kuzuryuu back into reality. He quickly turned to her, gasping in surprise.

"Just thinking..." Kuzuryuu spoke. He began to include Peko into his thoughts. "Why did you follow me that day?"

"Because I'm your tool."

"No, I mean, really. Did my dad send you to follow me or what? I didn't ask you to follow me, so why?" He elaborated for a better answer hopefully. Peko never broke eye contact with Kuzuryuu as she thought. Even though he's been with her for so long, he still hasn't figured her out. She was always so reserved so it was hard to make a long conversation.

"I wanted to follow you. Your father did not mind me going. After all, compared to you, I'm nothing." She took a sip from her drink. "I left the same time that you did. I saw you fighting with your parents and walk out. As a tool for you, I thought it'd be best if I remained by your side to be used for your own sake." The other groaned in frustration.

"God, Peko, I told you already. You're human. You're just as human as I am. I don't give a fuck if Dad said you are my tool. From here on, live for yourself, alright? It's your life anyways." Peko remained still, but the light seemed to dim, blinking out before coming on once again. She didn't speak against it, not a single word, but her mind was clouded in confusion.

It didn't matter though, because just as before, she'll remain by his side. That was her own will. Ever since Kuzuryuu had left his family, she went with impulses to chase after him. While he traveled, she stayed a little behind so she wouldn't be caught by him. All Peko wanted was for his safety, but it changed after his first murder. It was accident really, but she could never figure out what actually happened that day.

"You know what, Peko? How 'bout a little exchange of info? Since I asked you a question, you could do the same." He muttered as he placed his finished plate towards the corner of the table.

"How'd you find the 'hidden medicine'?" Kuzuryuu was a little taken back with that question. He sighed nervously, trying to recall. It's been about a year since he started killing but what was it that made him do it and how did he find the "hidden medicine."

"Peko, come on, it's been a long time. How would I remember?" Peko's red eyes glared at him. He knew what was up. "Alright, so what happened was that I remembered as a kid that I made this awful juice from these mushrooms that I found in the backyard. Was really stupid and decided to make some sort of 'fancy' drink for my dog, so I mushed it in the drink and well..." He looked down as though he was evaluating his life all over again. Peko nodded to signal him she understood. As the silence returned, Peko decided to excuse herself to use the restaurant's bathroom. She got up and walked to the bartender, asking where the restroom may be. The auburn haired bartender smiled, dimples appearing on both sides, and gestured her to the back.

As she got into the bathroom and locked the door, Peko heard the muffled noises of a man speaking. She ignored it and decided to start her business, sitting upon the toilet. Doing so, she began to hear certain words coming from the other side of the wall. It was a little muted so she tried to keep it out of mind. After cleaning her bottom with the provided toilet paper, she flushed the toilet and washed her hands. Exiting out, she passed the kitchen door, hearing the news once again. Obviously, it was a lot clearer, hearing the strong, low-toned male speak.

" The criminals are still on the run, but the police have reported a great evidence for the report. A self-proclaimed witness has made herself known to the police. Police have asked for details for a sketch artist to draw out. As of now, if any of you have seen these two, please report them to the police." She walked faster. A witness…? How could they have known? Did they… not put enough of the dose for one of the victims? Wait, first off, how would they know with the disguises? She felt a little weak inside, and she knew the two had to get out of here quickly. She pretended to be weak as she drew closer to her table, wobbling in her feet.

Kuzuryuu quickly got up on his feet to support Peko. Peko continued her act by almost falling over.

"Peko? What happened?" Anger and anxiety shook him. Kuzuryuu was ready to fight anyone who affected the group. A tiny container was kept inside of his pocket to make sure that everything goes "smoothly" for their end. He reached his hand for the container, but Peko took it from his pocket first.

"I'm just not feeling well. Let's hurry out, Master." The blonde nodded hesitantly, taking his wallet out and placing a twenty upon the table. Whether or not it paid the entire bill, it didn't matter. With a restaurant bar like this, the food should have been cheap anyways. With that, the two made their way out of the restaurant without any damage to any of them.

* * *

"Can't I get help now?" I groaned sitting impatiently and yelling out. I was in a police office, officers walking quickly back and forth. Loud talks were everywhere, as people were being questioned, informed, and all that. As for me, no one was at the office cube I sat at. I've been sitting here for maybe… two hours? Ugh, I don't know, but anyways, I just wanna beat the shit out of whoever killed Nidai and send them flying, and I can't do that if no one is here.

"It's only been ten minutes, miss. Please, our police officers are quite busy so be patient with them." One of the officers yelled back at me. Okay, I stressed about how long it's been. Whatever, but I need to get on the case as soon as possible.

Finally, an officer comes around. He was a thin man, wearing the blue uniform proudly. His black hair was hidden well under the matching blue police hat. A very stiff man, too. It was more like a soldier than a police. I mean, even his bright red eyes seem like they've seen blood - filled with anger… or it's just the eyebrows. The metallic badge upon his chest highlighted his name: K. Ishimaru.

The moment he sat down, I slammed my fist against his desk, disturbing him in his seat.

"Where have you been? Do you realize how long I've been sitting here for?!" My hands balled into a fist.

"Mam, sit down. I was busy questioning another person." His red eyes burrowed through my eyes. Some guy trying to be all intimidating.

"Whatever," I sit down, "Okay, I need your help trying to find this person named Peko. She and her blond friend killed my friend and I am going to give him a good beating about it." Memories of the stupid, tiny blondie came in my mind, smiling away with blood following his damn footsteps.

"Alright, mam, I'll be able to help you find them. Do you know any other information about this 'Peko'? I'll be able to look them up on the database if they are maybe a criminal on the loose."

"No shit, they're criminals on the loose!" I slammed the table again. "The guy was some blonde midget asshole wearing a suit. I don't know. It was late night. He had some bitch with him - silver-haired Peko." I summarized.

"Miss, I will not tolerate your cussing! If you cannot control your temper, please leave!" The officer noted. I rolled my eyes and groaned, leaning back into my chair as he swung his chair to face the computer and began typing away. After some time of silence, he spoke up again. "Alright, let's try this again. Is there anything you know about them?"

Without looking at him, I muttered, "He had blonde hair and was wearing this tuxedo suit. Then he had a partner in the crime and she had silver hair and glasses." He nodded slowly, digesting the short info I gave him.

"Alright, do you think you could give more details for a sketch artist to draw them out?"

"It was pretty dark, how the hell should I—"

"What did I say about the cussing?" He kept tapping his desk. It wasn't even cussing for God's sake. What the hell is his problem?

"Okay _fine_. It was dark so I wouldn't really know all the details."

"How about trying your very best to remember?" He turned his head back and called for some person named Mahiru. Soon, a red coconut head came back. She had some freckles that covered her skin, and she had the same old officer uniform on. She was holding onto this clipboard with blank paper. Kind of weird that she would wear a uniform."Okay, Miss Mahiru, please listen to this lady for all the details."

"Wow, you didn't even ask for her name? That would have been nice of you," She took a pencil from her pocket and knelt down before me. She then looked up at me and smiled. "What's your name?"

"What's it to you?" She narrowed her eyes at me, and I glared back before telling her, "Akane Owari."

"Alright, go slow on the details. Hairy brows wants it to be precise and perfect." She rolled her gray eyes.

"Do not call me that!" Officer Ishimaru barked, jumping out of his seat in anger.

"Look, do you want me to work or are you going to keep yapping?" She argued back. Wow, girl's got some balls, but then again, someone as tiny as this guy can be easily intimidated. I'm a hundred percent sure that I could beat him up without getting hurt by him.

The man never talked back to Mahiru, causing her to shift her attention to me instead. Great.

"Alright, so ready?" She asked in a rather frustrated tone. It bugged me and made _me _frustrated, but without another word, I started sharing the culprit's details.


	3. Happy New Year's

_Belgium - December 31st_

It turned out we were able to track them all the way over to Bruges, Belgium, according to some witnesses who may or may not have seen them. This eyebrow guy and me worked at the Belgian police office trying to track down all the possible parties that the two assholes are gonna attack next. It seemed like all the places they've ever attacked included a crowd of people, so we figured that they enjoyed ruining parties. I thought it would have been really great if we got them on New Year's since there's gonna be tons of parties and possibilities of them working that day, but that's the thing. With that large amount of parties going on, how the hell are we gonna catch them?

Ishimaru ended up requesting large groups of police as backup for each of the parties, and the head of police here was able to send them. I still wonder how large the police department is, but whatever the case may be, Ishimaru and I are now together at this party, talking to the hosts and guests of some party in the outskirts of town. We were warning them to make sure they keep an eye out for the people handing out their poison, reject the drink, and then warn either Ishimaru or me about it, so we could hurry and arrest them. I got frustrated because I wanted to be the one to get them and destroy them to a pulp. After looking this long for them, why the fuck would I hold back on punching their faces in?

Now, it's near the time the party is originally supposed to start, so everyone left with each other, and I remained by Ishimaru's side, despite him annoying me. At least then, I'll be able catch them if they approach us.

"Let's get this over with," I smirked, cracking my knuckles and walking ahead of Eyebrows into the crowd.

* * *

The duo walked through the awfully quiet suburbs. Awfully quiet for a New Year's Eve night. Usually it would always be loud with celebrations in each house or parades going around, but Kuzuryuu thought it was only because it wasn't a city, just a neighborhood. He wouldn't know. He never lived in a place outside of the city. Either way, he and Peko were ready to sneak into a party, as they both were disguised casually. The two wore the stereotypical outfit of a black and white schemed suits. Kuzuryuu looked rather normal, minus the bedhead, brown wig. As for Peko, she looked a little more masculine. By using that one binder she had, her chest had become a lot flatter, allowing her to dress in the same attire as the other. Her normal silver, shining hair was shaded down to a black, oriental cut. It was her decision to do so as they are still being chased, and she would like to make sure the duo looks a little more different than usual. What stopped her from looking any more masculine was her small bag.

Finally, Kuzuryuu had grown agitated while being indecisive. He stopped and ran immediately to the next loud house that came their way. It was rather a lovely sight to see compared to the ugly, dilapidated construction site that they had passed by when they were scoping out the city.

Going through the front door would have caught many people's attention, so the two immediately went to the backdoor. However, when Kuzuryuu tried to open the back door, the crummy door was locked, so they had to settle with trying the front door. They entered the front door easily. No locks and no one had paid any attention to their entrance. Of course, it was not a flamboyant entry either, so that could have been a reason why.

There were many people in the small one-story house, and it was slightly crowded. People even had to sit around on the floors if they wanted to rest. All the seats were full and many people were standing, laughing, and cheering away, enlightening their final moments of the ending year. It was a shocking moment for Kuzuryuu. From all the parties that he had crashed, this party seemed to be the biggest, whether it is due to the size of the house or the actual amount of people he was not entirely sure. Whatever the case may be, he gestured to Peko to head over to the kitchen for cups and trays before meeting with him again.

After retrieving the drink a moment later, they walked over to a corner of the room that was as far as they can be from the crowd. Peko laid the cups gently on the trays before lifting it up from the floor. Following, Kuzuryuu then pulled out a flask from Peko's bag and began to pour the drinks into each individual cup. He smiled with glee, ready for a good show that night. Once everything was set, they got to work.

An hour into the party, Peko and Kuzuryuu tried to give all their products away and failed: their trays having the same amount of drinks when they started. Among the loud crowd, the two met by chance, a smug grin upon the man's face. He leaned closer to Peko's ear to keep nosy people from hearing.

"How many do you have left?" In a general manner, he spoke as a precaution. Peko looked away stoically out in the distance while she responded.

"No one seems to be thirsty." Peko looked down to Kuzuryuu.

"Okay fine. Let's try this again. _Someone's _gotta be thirsty here," he left Peko in the crowd, heading straight to the large crowd behind him, hoping that there will be parched individuals.

With chattering and laughter giving off a nice atmosphere, the disguised man forced a smile to spread on his face. Without a word to get their attention, he hands them a drink off of his platter. One man with burning eyes in an all white suit smiled and handed the drink back to Kuzuryuu dismissing the drink. Agitated, Kuzuryuu kept his forceful grin.

"Sir, I insist you give this drink a try. It's got a great taste, and _everyone's_ drinking it." Kuzuryuu handed the drink back to the man again, who once more pushed it away. Due to the failure, he turns over to the man's partner, a woman of messy, brown hair. "Perhaps, _you _would like some drink?" The woman seemed ticked off the moment he asked. Soon, she turned over to the jet black haired male, gritting her teeth as she spoke.

"You know what? I am SICK of waiting. It's been too long," Forcefully, she grabbed Kuzuryuu's wrist harshly and dragged him out of the crowd. "C'mon, asshole! You're dead!"

In a state of panic, the disguised male tried to resist against her,but she began to hold him in a chokehold. With the aching breaths that kept him awake, he screamed louder than the crowd around them. Louder than the music that played as people cheered. Loud enough to stop every movement that made the house lively.

"Peko!" He cried out for his partner. Disrupting the sudden quiet air, the hurried taps of shoes echoed and inched towards the struggling two figures. Before the silverette could twist the busty girl off, Akane glanced in her direction and shoved Peko to the floor - the sound of friction between skin and marble piercing the crowds' hearing. Before the tan woman turned to finish her, she let go of Kuzuryuu, allowing him to make a run towards the door. Peko, on the other hand, was swift enough for Akane to not catch her, allowing her to meet Kuzuryuu outside. As the troubled duo disappeared out of the house and as Ishimaru and Akane ran out after them, Ishimaru took out his walkie-talkie from his pocket. Calling in, he requested for more police to hurry towards their location..

So they ran, no matter how tired they were. Kuzuryuu ran ahead of Peko in the midst of nightfall, lights of blue and red rapidly following behind. The horrid sounds of warnings from the police and repetitive siren noises blurred together as one disastrous sound of panic for Kuzuryuu. He had tried using his shotgun to shoot at them, but he had forgotten his bullets, thinking that this night would be like any other. Hope began to decrease for him, but to keep Peko safe, this was what it took.

Instantly, the police car was practically next to them and all Kuzuryuu could do was drag Peko into the alleyway they were about to pass. After turning into the alley, they watched as the police car forcefully braked and crashed into something out of their sight. Just before they thought they were safe, another police car quickly parked itself right outside of the alleyway. Switching their attention on the opposite side of the alleyway, they were able to locate another exit, but that too was blocked by a police car.

"Stop where you are and drop your weapons!" Another warning called out from both sides. The blinding lights from the cars' headlights made the duo turn to find a door in the alley. Fortunately, they were able to find one and lock it before they were taken by the police.

Taking a long breath, the two were able to rest for a bit in the dark storage room. Under his breath, Kuzuryuu cursed to himself knowing that this may well be the very end of their journey and fun. He looked up at Peko, who, despite her straight face, was affected by the whole predicament.

"Peko, I'm—" The door behind him bursted open before Kuzuryuu could even finish. Several uniformed men and women came into the room as though a vault to the sea had been opened, flooding the area. Peko and Kuzuryuu ran out of the storage into a restaurant. With New Year's Day within a span of an hour, the restaurant was still open and the streets were filled with many people ready to celebrate. Every corner of the nightly city was filled with light and ribbons to celebrate, cheering from the people everywhere. However, it wasn't loud enough to block out the sound of the alarms and yelling of the police behind them. They ran past groups of people, sometimes pushing them over. It was as though every obstacle that they met made the police come closer. The whole plaza that they had been forced to run through was surrounded by the police, leaving them with one option: to hide.

They managed to stay as far as they could from sight, after exiting the crowd. It wasn't long till Kuzuryuu had found a construction site that had gradually eradicating building with no windows, dirty walls, and only two large planks of wood serving as a poor excuse of a door. He and Peko hurried through one of the openings that used to be a window before a gunshot was fired close to them.

The two dropped onto the floor cursorily, landing on the other side of the wall in pain. The sound of a megaphone turning was heard beyond the old sounds of the police cars. The voice of the busty girl was heard over it.

"You better come out here now! I'm gonna beat your stupid asses!" Peko and Kuzuryuu remained silent inside the building. Kuzuryuu never turned to Peko throughout this, only looking down in thought. However, she looked at him through worried eyes.

"Come out with your hands up!" The red-eyed man now spoke through the megaphone. From the aggressive orders given from the girl outside and the intimidating voice of the man, Kuzuryuu felt helpless and even vulnerable for the first time of his crime life. He wanted to give in. He turned to Peko and thought to himself how he would protect his partner, the woman to whom he (while not actually saying it) has been attracted to since she and he first talked when they were younger. Plans of leaving together or giving up wrecked his mind endlessly while fear of death hammered at him in the back of his mind.

"Master." Peko called out to the self-withdrawn male, who sat next to her and watched her. "It would be better if I use these against them." She gestured to several small daggers that were in the bag. He blinked, being thrown back into reality, but the moment he did, he made a frown.

"Peko, I don't think we're going to make it," he crawled away from her and stopped nearby the wooden door to peer out, "So, I'll turn myself in while you make a run out of here through the back."

"Please, don't," Peko closed her eyes as she let out a sigh, "It wouldn't be right if the master were to sacrifice himself for me. Allow me to go -" As she began to get up, Kuzuryuu reached up and pulled on her hand to bring her back down.

"C'mon, you should start running alright?" Kuzuryuu began to get up and head over to the door, but before he could ever push the door open, Peko grabbed at his ankle, causing him to trip over. Now, he laid flat on the floor in pain from the fall. Turning over, he looked at Peko furiously. "What the fuck, Peko?!" She never responded. She was scrounging for something in her bag. He was sort of entranced by her actions. Never did she disobey his orders and never did she really hurt was very much distracted by the woman until he didn't realize that she was sitting upon his abdomen. Soon, Kuzuryuu snapped out of it and struggled to push Peko off of him. In the dark, he saw Peko give him a sad smile. He felt her thin fingers caress his face, causing him to feel awkward and blush. She began to bend down, her face inching closer to Kuzuryuu and pursing her lips together.

In the next moment, it was all but a blur to him. He felt a soft, warm surface meet his lips. It never registered to him that she was actually kissing him. It was always a dream of this moment, and it still felt like one. All he knew was he felt really warm all over his face. He felt some liquid fill his mouth as the kiss went on, and all he did was let himself swallow it after she pulled away. They remained silent as they looked each other. Kuzuryuu's vision began to fade and mesh into a big blur, but he did see her smile afterwards. She bent down again closer to his ear to whisper.

"I'm sorry, Fuyuhiko," She stood up and looked towards the door.

"Peko, what are you.." Kuzuryuu tried to get up from his position, but he couldn't. He was paralyzed in his spot. Peko turned back and gave him a final smile before opening the wooden door and exiting toward the policemen. He tried to push himself towards her but only had enough strength to push himself to see through the door. He saw Peko's silhouette before the bright headlights of the police cars as she took out the daggers from her bag. He weakly called out to her, trying to reach out to her with his left hand. She wasn't even that far from him, but it pained him so much to pull back and protect her. He began to blackout until a gunshot was heard. Something wet splashed on his cheek, and soon Peko fell over, too.

"Peko..!" No matter how much he tried, he couldn't reach her. Her head was so close by, but he couldn't do it. Soon his vision turned dark as he began to cry out for his friend with his heartfelt agony.


End file.
